The present invention pertains to tables for use in the medical field which restrain a patient in place during treatment.
A problem exists in administering treatments to patients particularly where the treatment results in some degree of pain. Certain treatments, for example, in taking bone marrow specimens are painful and can result in complications if the patient moves during the procedure. The problem of immobilizing a patient is accentuated when the patient is a child. Further, the use of restraints such as straps when treating children is particularly unsuitable.
The present invention is embodied in a table having several positionable abutments thereon which immobilize the patient in a desired position.
The table utilizes a top surface having openings therein to permit positioning of post assemblies to accommodate a wide range of individual shapes and sizes to assure retention of the person in the position desired for the duration of the procedure being performed.
Post assemblies are positionable along the table top surface and are adjustable for a range of children and adult sizes and for various positions. Provision is made for secure attachment of the post assemblies to the table in view of the loads imparted against same by the patient. The post assemblies are provided with a lock operable by a control at the exposed end of the assembly. A foot member on the post assembly engages the table to prevent accidental displacement of the post assembly by a patient during a medical procedure. A secondary restraint is in the form of a post appendage and inhibits vertical movement of the patient's torso and lower legs.
Important objectives include the provision of a treatment table which is conducive to immobilizing a patient without the use of objectionable straps and other objectionable arresting devices; the provision of a medical treatment table which utilizes multiple positionable post assemblies to confine and immobilize a patient in a position for a particular medical procedure; the provision of a medical table readily altered by personnel to accommodate a wide range of torso sizes and retain same in the position required for a specific medical procedure.